Story of Highschool
by Himawari Yella
Summary: Gimana ya kalau Naruto menyukai gadis cantik tapi ditolak mentah oleh gadis cantik. tapi siapa sangka di saat itu ia jatuh cinta pada gadis manis yang membuatnya tak tenang karena selalu memikirnya. dan bagaimana nasib gadis cantik yang menolak mentah-mentah pria itu,.


Himawari Yela©

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan dengan yang anda semua alami

Itu 100% bukan kesengajaan.

.

Warning: TYPO, no-EYD.

.

.

.

.

"waaah…. Lihat itu Sakura!" Tiba-tiba keadaan sekolah ricuh kedatangan Wanita dengan paras cantik memasuki area gerbang sekolah.

"Mana?mana?" sambut anak lain.

"itu disana, mau turun dari mobilnya" sambil menunjuk ke mobil mewah berwarna merah .

"wah iya, kesana yuk" ajak siswa yang ingin melihat siswa tercantik di sekolahanya itu

"Eh…Eh liat itu Hinata juga datang!" teriak siswa lain yang lagsung pergi ke mobil tempat hinata turun.

Tiba-tiba anak yang dominan cowok terbagi menjadi dua, ada yang ke Sakura dan ada yang ke Hinata. Wanita yang sangat dikagumi oleh lelaki di Seolah mereka itu membuat kericuhan yang besar.

"waaaaahhh… gak salah dia jadi siswa termanis di sekolah ini" kata siswa yang melihat Hinata turun dari mobil yang terlihat mewah.

Sakura dan Hinata merupakan siswa yang digilai para pria, dan di cemburui para gadis seusianya karena memiliki paras cantik bak putri . Mereka juga termasuk siswa yang terpandang karena perusahaan ayah mereka yang meroket jauh menembus pasar internasional. Tapi ada yang membedakan kedua putri ini, Apa itu? Tak lain paras dan sifat mereka yang berbanding jauh. Sakura, gadis cantik yang memiliki sifat jelek dan cenderung memanfaatkan pria disekelilingnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, gadis manis yang baik hati, ramah, dan sangat peduli pada siapapun. Tak jarang Sakura merasa tersaingi pada Hinata yang menurutnya hanya ingin menarik perhatian pria agar ia diperhatikan oleh para pria yang ada di sekolahnya itu.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV~

'Heeeeleh! Senyum-senyum ke arah pria! Dia pikir bisa menarik perhatian hanya dengan cara murahan seperti itu' Sakura berjalan dengan angkuh dan menyebarkan senyum. 'itu hanya karena aku tak tega mengambil pria yang kau pikat itu, kalau tidak para pria itu pasti akan pergi dan mendekatiku' lanjut Sakura dalam hati dengan nada meremehkan.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV~

Hinata yang sedari tadi tersenyum untuk menyapa kawan yang ada di kelas, tak sadar sedari tadi sudah di tatap oleh Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka.

.

.

"waaaaahh…. Siapa itu. apakah itu murid baru di sini?" teriak siswa yang membuyarkan suasana tentram kelas.

"mana-mana? Apa wanita? Kuharap dia lebih cantik dari sakura yang sombong itu" kata gadis yang tidak suka dengan sakura.

"Awas! beri aku jalan dooong! Tidak bisakah kalian minggir dan memberi jalan pada princes Sakura?" pria yang 'mengawal' Sakura menyuruh murid lain menyingkir.

Tidak perlu waktu lama menyingkirkan kerumunan itu karna sakura di bantu dengan pria penggemarnya. setelah sampai di barisan paling depan, Sakura melipat tanganya dan memasang wajah remeh, karena di fikiranya hanya dia yang paling cantik di Sekolah. Tak beberapa lama Keluarlah seseorang berambut Reven hitam pekat dan Jabrik kuning dari mobil sport besar. Yang sontak membuat Sakura melotot...

.

.

.

.

Sakura amat terkejut saat yang keluar bukan seorang wanita, tapi pria dengan paras yang cukup 'eeeeerrrrrr' tampan. Pria berambut jabrik yang baru turun itu mengedipkan sebelah mata dan cengiran yang khas untuk wanita yang menganga di sekeliing, cukuplah untuk meluluhkan para gadis di dekatnya, tapi tidak pada Sakura karna dia lebih tertarik pada pria cool disebelah pria yang terbilang 'aneh' karena terlalu bersemangat.

FLASHBACK ON~

"eh Hinata, apa kau tak bisa pergi dari buku mu itu," celoteh Ino yang sedari tadi tak didengar hinata karena asik membaca buku yang tebalnya saja bisa membuat kepala pusing.

"kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Ino tanda menyuruh Hinata ke tempatnya.

"lihat, ada ramai-ramai di sana tapi kau hanya membaca buku?" Ino memutar bola matanya untuk Hinata.

"diluar ada apaya? Kok ribut sekali?" Tanya Hinata pada Ino.

"Ohh… itu ada murid pindahan, apa kau mau lihat?" ajak Ino yang di respon dengan gelengan lembut ala Hinata.

"kenapa" ketus Ino.

"tidak Ino, itu tidak ada gunanya, lebih baik aku membaca buku" dengan senyum tipis dari Hinata.

"Huuuft! Kau ini! Yasudah, aku pergi sendiri saja, tadi aku sudah ke sana tapi dihalangi penggemar sakura" celoteh Ino yang disambut kikikan kecil Hinata.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF~

 **KRING~~**

Bunyi bel masuk untuk para siswa di Sekolahan yang berarti pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Itu buk guru! Daaaan anak baru! apakah mereka akan duduk di kelas ini?" kata kiba yang setia memantau keadaan jika ada guru yang tiba-tiba masuk kekelas.

"wah dia cukup tampan juga" lanjut kiba.

Hinata tidak peduli pada murid baru, asal murid itu tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya, ia akan bergaul dengan baik bersamanya.

"hai anak-anak, selamat pagi" kata guru kurenai setelah meletakkan buku di atas meja.

"sekarang kita mendapatkan siswa baru, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah kurenai.

Yang pertama kali maju yaitu pria berambut hitam.

"perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha" dan disambung oleh pria dengan rambut acak-acakan "dan aku Naruto Uzumaki" dengan lantang dan tidak gugup. hal itu wajar saja, ia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

"baiklah kalian boleh duduk di bangku itu" sambil menujuk sepasang bangku kosong yang pas untuk mereka berdua.

"dia sangat ta..tampan" kata Hinata yang wajahnya memerah karena tadi sempat di pandang Naruto singkat.

"ada apa di sini?" sambil meremas baju yang berada tepat pada jantung hinata. Entah kenapa detak jantungnya tidak dapat stabil. Apalagi Saat naruto lewat disampingnya, ia merasakan detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari Naruto dan Sasuke sekolah, mereka sudah bisa menjadi murid yang pintar. Walau tak sepintar Shikamaru, Neji dan Hinata yang selalu memduduki peringkat 1,2,3. Tapi kehadiranya pun bisa menjadi ancaman bagi para pemegang juara kali ini, tak heran, mereka kan orang kaya, jadi kapanpun mereka bisa menyewa guru privat khusus.

.

"Teme.. apa kau tertarik pada wanita disini" Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan mata terarah ke wanita berambut pink.

"hmmm,,, tidak!" pria berambut hitam itu menjawab dengan mata tertuju ke buku sejarah di tangannya.

"apa kau tak tertarik pada wanita pink disana" sambil menunjuk kearah sakura.

"tidak!" Sasuke melirik sebantar lalu lanjut membaca bukunya.

"kenapa?" Naruto bertanya heran.

"karena dia aneh, selalu memakai aksesoris berlebihan" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"tapi itukan bagus" Naruto membela gadis yang bernama Sakura yang duduk di bangu no 2.

"jika kau menyukainya kenapa tidak kau dekati saja dia dasar bodoh" Sasuke membalikkan bukunya

"kau ini, aku hanya bertanya padamu saja" Naruto sudah salah tingkah saja saat Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya.

"sudah sana kau, menggangu saja" sambil mendorong naruto menjauhinya.

"hufft… kenapa sih dia selalu saja di kelilingi para pria?" celoteh naruto.

Apa dia tak sadar? dia saja juga dikelilingi gadis yang Nampak akan memperkosanya sekarang juga. Hinata saja selalu melirik pria bersurai kuning itu dari jauh, "Apa aku menyukainya?, tapi kenapa harus dia?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'gawat! Dia datang' dia langsung menunduk dan berjalan seolah tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. 'dia berjalan disamping ku' umpat hinata dalam hatinya dengan gembira.

.

.

'Apa aku menakutkan baginya?, kenapa dia selalu menunduk saat dekat denganku' tanya Naruto dalam hati saat Hinata selalu menunduk di sampingnya. 'akh.. cewek aneh' sambil mengidik bahunya.

"itu sakura" sambil melirik wanita yang ia gilai di sekolahan ini.

"Hai" sapa naruto dan di acuhkan Sakura, 'wanita menarik' dalam hati Naruto.

.

"apa kau tau? Naruto sepertinya menyukaimu" teman geng Sakura menanyakan pendapat Sakura.

"ya aku tau." Sakura menjawab enteng sambil memakai _lip balm_.

"lalu?kau tak peduli?" temannya bingung Sakura menolak pria setampan Naruto.

"HAHAHA, dia itu lelaki gila tau" Sakura tertawa sambil melirik teman-temannya.

"kau ini sangat beruntung sakura".

"seperti yang kau ketahui" sambil mengibaskan rambut pinknya, "tapi aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hal bagus ini" Sakura menyipitan matanya dengan senyuman, kalau diartikan ekspresi Sakura sedang memiliki rencana jahat.

"apa yang kau pikirkan sakura" teman-temannya melirik lalu menatap Sakura kembali.

"kita lihat saja nanti" sambil tersenyum evil.

.

.

"sekarang kita kerja kelompok, cari teman yang akan kalian ajak kelompok harus berjumlah 2 orang" kata kurenai.

'ini saat yang baik' kata sakura dalam hatinya. "emm.. maukah kau sekelompok denganku" tawar sakura pada naruto.

"ooo... baiklah" dengan senyum yang lebar dari naruto.

"aku akan sekelompok dengan siapa ya" Tanya hinata yang sepertinya belum mendapatkan teman kelompok.

"hei hinata" hinata melihat kearah suara yang tidak asing, ya suara yang sering lancar menjawab pertanyaan guru kurenai.

"maukah kau sekelompok dengan ku,aku tak tau lagi harus sekelompok dengan siapa" kata sasuke dengan wajah datar. Bukan tak ada yang mau dengan sasuke, siapasih yang menolah lelaki tampan satu ini tapi sepertinya? Tapi murid banyak yang segan dengan murid unggulan seperti sasuke.

"baiklah" dengan senyum dari hinata.

.

.

"kerjakan ya naruto. Aku harus mengikir kuku ku dulu" kata sakura yang menunjuk tugas yang harus dia dan naruto kerjakan, 'hahaha kau pikir aku ini mengajakmu sekelompok tanpa ada maksud, kau inikan pintar, aku bisa memanfaatkan kepintaran mu itu' umpat sakura, benar-benar licik.

"iya sakura, kau santai saja" kata naruto, dia sebenarnya agak terbebani karena tugas ini benar-benar banyak,tapi dia senang karena sakura menjadi baik padanya.

.

.

"Baiklah kumpulkan hasil kerja kelompok kalian" kata kurenai.

" kenapa kau dobe?" kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang tampak lelah.

"tidak! Hanya capek menulis saja" Naruto memijat tangannya sendiri.

"memangnya sakura tak membantumu?" Sasuke melirik ke Sakura yang sedang asi bercermin.

"iya" Naruto masih dengan kegiatan memijit tangannya.

"bodoh kau, kenapa mau sekali seperti itu" Sasuke menggeleng Naruto bisa dibodohi karena wanita.

"apa salahnya sih! Akukan menyukainya wajar saja" Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan sedikit kemarahan.

"dasar gila" Sasuke mulai membaca buku.

"lalu bagaimana dengan si gadis indigo itu" Sasuke bertanya dengan mata melihat buku.

"hinata maksudmu?" Naruto menjawab dengan santai.

"entahlah!" Sasuke masih fokus ke bukunya, "dia baik dan pintar, dan dia tidak seribet sakura itu" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

"jadi kau menyukainya?" naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"entahlah" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan lanjut membaca buku.

.

.

.

"kau benar-benar bisa menguasai pria kuning itu" kata temari pada sakura dan dibalas anggukan darinya.

"jadi semua perhiasan ini dia semua yang membelinya" Temari menunju gelang yang mempunyai berlian disekelilingnya.

"iya" Sakura mengelus berlian yang berkilauan di pergelangan tangannya.

"kau ini sangat berbahaya" Temari tersenyum.

"hahaha, itu sudah biasa" tawa sakura sungguh menakutkan dan penuh kepuasan.

"dia datang" kata temari.

"hei sakura, ayo ikut denganku" kata naruto yang disanggupi sakura.

Naruto membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah, yang cukup sepi.

"apa naruto" Tanya sakura to the point.

"Aku menyukai mu" Naruto menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam.

"lalu" Sakura menatap datar wajah Naruto.

"maukah kau jadi pacarku?" kata naruto sambil menatap mata Sakura semakin dalam, tanpa tau Hinata yang melihatnya menangis dan memilih berlari keluar taman.

"aku tidak mau" Sakura menjawab dengan etus.

"ke-kenapa?" Naruto kebingungan.

"karena aku tak menyukaimu" Sakura menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"tapi selama ini yang aku lakukan padamu, kupikir kau menyukaiku" Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

hahaha, dasar bodoh kau pikir dengan kau membelikan semua keinginan ku kau bisa membuatku menyukaimu, aku menyukai hartamu, bukan kau" kata sakura lantang.

"…..." Nruto diam seribu bahasa.

'apa dia katakan, aku benar-benar bodoh' kata naruto dalam hati sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"sudahya, ini membuang waktuku, jangan banyak berharap padaku" kata Sakura yang membuyarkan lamunan naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat senyum terpaksa, dia sungguh tak tau dirinya bisa sebodoh ini. Naruto meremas kepalanya, Naruto sangat menyesal.

.

.

.

"apa yang kulihat tadi" suara dari hinata sendu,

"aku harus melupakan naruto" Hinata melontarkan tekad kuat dari bibir mungilnya.

"sudahlah… mungkin dia sudah menjadi pacarnya Sakura." Hinata berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu hatinya yang terpecah belah.

 **BRUK**

"Aduh…" hinata merasakan sakit pada lututnya yang tergores lantai sekolahan karena di tabrak seseorang.

"maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak melihatmu"sambil menawarkan tanganya untuk menolong seseorang didepanya.

"iya tak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih" kata hinata yang meraih tangan orang yang menabraknya dan merapikan baju dan roknya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kata pria yang merasa bersalah karena jalan tidak focus.

"iya aku tak ap-" hinata mulai menatap sepatu orang didepanya 'se-sepatunya na-naruto, kyaa' melihat itu membuat kakinya lemas dan ahirnya pingsan.

"Hee..heeei Hinata!" Naruto menangkap tubuh Hinata yang ambruk di depannya. 'apa yang harus kulakukan' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'waduh, gawat? akh Sudahlah bawa ke UKS aja' Naruto memilih mengendong Hinata ala _Bridal Style_ menuju UKS.

.

.

"apa kau sudah baikan?" Naruto memegang dahi Hinata untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Hinata tidak ikut naik.

"su-sudah, terima ka-"Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto ada di samping tempat tidurnya dan sedang memegang dahinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sontak Hinata menurunkan tangan Naruto dari dahinya.

"aku tadi menabrak mu jadi aku bertanggung jawab membawamu kesini" Naruto menaruh tangannya kesamping tempat tidur Hinata.

"kenapa kau pingsan?, apa aku menabrakmu terlalu kuat?" Nruto bertanya dengan menatap mata Hinata 'bagaimana ini? Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku pingsan karena melihat dia', Hinata memang pingsan karena menyadari orang yang menabraknya itu Naruto, Hinata dapat mengenal Naruto hanya dari sepatu yang dipakainya.

.

.

 **KRING~**

'Aduh bagaimana aku pulang, jalan saja kakiku sudah sulit apalagi harus jalan dari UKS ke gerbang sekolah kan lumayan jauh'.

"apa kau mau pulang denganku?" tiba-tiba suara berat yang diketahui milik naruto datang dari pintu UKS.

"akh.. tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri" sambil mencoba turun dari kasur.

"auww" tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung namun sudah ditahan naruto.

"kau ini selalu saja berbohong" Naruto menggendong Hinata lagi ke luar UKS dan membawanya pada Honda king di parkiran sekolah.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kau hanya tinggal memberitahu alamat rumahmu.

"sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan ini Naruto" Hinata menunduk menyesali dirinya yang menyusahkan Naruto.

"duduk yang manis disini" Naruto menurunkanya pada bangku motornya, lalu Naruto naik ke motor dan mengendarai motornya dengan kencang, kadang juga melihat dari sepion wajah manis hinata.

.

.

.

.

"na..naruto kumohan jangan terlalu kencang, kau bisa memewati rumahku"suara hinata pelan memecah keheningan.

"iya-iya, ini sudah ku perlambat" betul, dia memerlambatnya, tapi kecepatanya hanya 30km/jm.

"jika begini terus, kapan aku sampai naruto"hinata menjadi kesal karena Naruto.

"ini agar aku bisa berlama bersamamu nona manis" goda naruto.

 **Blush~**

'wajahku, apa sekarang wajahku, kyaaaa' Hinata tau betul bagaimana wajahnya saat sedang malu.

"hahaha aku suka dengan warna wajahmu, seperti kepiting rebus, hemm~aku jadi lapar" Naruto tertawa melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah hanya dengan godaan kecilnya. Tanpa disadari Hinata membuat Naruto lupa pada sakit hatinya.

"naruto, disitu rumahku" sambil menunjuk rumah besar berpagar putih.

"terima kasih ya naruto" dibalas dengan senyum lima jari ala naruto.

.

.

"Dengan siapa kau pulang Hinata?" Tanya pria rambut panjang coklat, ayah hinata Hiashi Hyuga.

"Dengan kawanku pa" jawap hinata pada ayahnya.

"oh, kenapa dengan kakimu?" sambil melirik ke lutut hinata yang diperban.

"i-ini pa, orang yang mengantarku, di-dia menabrakku saat di sekolah ja-jadi dia membawaku ke UKS dan dia mengantarku pulang" selama hinata mengatakan itu, dia hanya menunduk takut ayahnya memarahi Naruto.

Hiasi tersenyum mendengar penjelasan anakknya "hem~ baguslah kalau dia mau bertanggung-jawab".

Hinata cukup terkejut ayahnya tidak memarahi Hinata atau Naruto. "aku ke kamar dulu ya ayah" Hinata meninggalkan Ayahnya ke kamar.

Hinata masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan tasnya di meja lalu ia duduk di pinggiran kasur .

"ughhh~ naruto bilang aku nona manis" dia memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah mengingat naruto dan hinata berdua di kereta.

"oh tuhan, biarkan aku bersamanya terus dan jangan kau ambil semua kebahagiaan ini." dia berdoa sambil menatap cermin yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"tapi diakan berpacaran dengan Sakura" Hinata berubah ekspresi menjadi sedih.

.

.

Kesokan harinya

 **TTIIINNNN~ TTTTIIIINNNN~**

"Naruto! Kenapa kamu disini dan membuyikan klaksonmu terus" Tanya hinata yang lari keluar dari balik pagar.

"hehe aku mau mengantarmu kesekolah" sambil memberikan helm.

"siapa itu Hinata?" tiba-tiba ayah Hinata keluar.

"aaah,, di..di-" hinata tersenyum bingung.

"aku pacarnya paman-" tiba-tiba membuat hinata jantungan. 'a…a..a..apa dia bilang? Pacar? Oh ayolah kemarin nona manis sekarang pacar' hinata tidak tau, hatinya senang tapi kepalanya sakit memikirkan apa maksud Naruto.

"lancang sekali kamu mengaku menjadi pacarnya" bantah hiasi.

"ayolah paman,, Hinata sangat manis dan baik. Aku sangat mencintainya" wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Hinata! Apa kau menyukai dia?" Tanya hiasi.

"aaa… iiiiyyya ayah" sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"yasudah! Jaga hinata baik-baik" pasrah hiasi.

"siap paman" smbil membungkuk ke hiashi. Naruto senyum seribu arti ke Hinata.

"cepat pakai helmnya dan naik" kata naruto setelah memberi helm pada hinata.

.

.

'Naruto menyukaiku? Ga mungin! Itu pasti alasan supaya tidak kena marah ayah', Hinata bertanya-tanya "eemmm ap..apa benar kau mncintaiku" Hinata menanya dengan suara yang kecil.

"IYA" jawab Naruto singkat.

"apa hanya 'IYA' saja" hinata berfikir kalau tadi hanya alasan karna kakinya ini, tapi apa itu tak PHP namanya.

Naruto berhenti di taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka dan membuka helmnya dan membuka helm Hinata juga.

"Naruto inikan belum sampai, masih 100 meter lagi" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggenggam Tangan Hinata "HHuuufftt~~ Hinata aku mencintaimu, aku tak tau kapan dan kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, aku menyukai senyummu dan aku suka semua didirimu, aku tak peduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak, tapi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Naruto memandang mata Hinata dalam, melihat rambut Hinata yang terbang tertiup angin.

"ta..tapi kau kemarin baru saja nembak sakura,, aku mau menjadi pacarmu tapi aku tak mau menjadi pelarian mu dari sakura" Hinata menunduk tak mau memandang wajah naruto.

Naruto menaikkan dagu Hinata "aku tidak membuatmu menjadi pelarian ku dan soal sakura, aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintaimu" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan…. TAP~ "mau apa kau Naruto!" Hinata langsung menglangkah mundur saat bibir Naruto hampir mendekat. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Hinata.

"sudah yuk kita ke sekolah. Dan sekarang kita pacaran TITIK"

.

.

"waaaa itu Narut… eh itukan Hinata. Mereka pacaran?" kata siswa perempuan yang melihat mereka datang berdua.

"ahhhh,, Hinata beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan Naruto" kata fans Naruto.

"hhheehh kok jadi suka sama si j****g itu,, dasar bodoh" kata Sakura yang melihat mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

"HEEEYY SEMUA! Sekarang Hinata adalah pacarku,, jadi mundurlah jika kalian ingin Hinata" kata Naruto teriak didalam kelas sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. 'Naruto tampan tapi sepertinya kepalanya pernah terbentur' kata Hinata dalam hatinya.

.

.

SEBULAN KEMUDIAN~~

"Hinata kau mau ini? Enakloh aku yang bayarin." Kata Naruto smbil menunjukkan makanan special di Warteg yang mereka datangi.

"Bisakah kau tak lebay seperti itu Naruto" protes Sasuke.

"kau cemburu? Yasudah lakukan bersama pacarmu itu" sambil menunjuk kearah Ino.

"Jangan menunjukknya, aku tidak suka kau begitu pada pacarku" Sasuke menurunkan jari telunjuk Naruto dari Ino.

"Kau juga lebay tadi" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau ini…" Sasuke mengambil sendok yang sudah disediakan warteg.

"HHHey sudahlah,, kalian seperti anak-anak saja" Hinata dan Ino melerai pekelahian Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka semua tertawa dalam warteg itu.

Jujur saja, Naruto dan Sasuke memang tak terbiasa dengan warteg yang berbeda jauh dari yang bisanya mereka datangi yaitu Restoran. Mereka dapat merasakanya hal yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya mereka bias bebas disana tertawa lepas, makanan yang enak tapi murah. Sasuke mendapatkan pacar yang sederhana dari keluarga Yamanaka yaitu Ino, cantik, sexy, dan baik. Dia juga sangat menyukai bunga. Sasuke bisa merasakan kenyamanan dari Ino, dan sasuke sangat menyukai wangi bunga Lili dari tubuh Ino itu yang membuatnya nyaman.

Dan Naruto memiliki Hinata yang sangat manis, sexy, baik. Jujur saja Naruto sering membayangkan tubuh Hinata saat dia dikamar mandi tapi ia tak pernah macam-macam pada Hinata, ciuman saja belum. Hinata selalu mencari alasan saat Naruto meminta Hinata menciumnya. Naruto juga sangat tenang saat mencium wangi bunga Lavender dari rambut dan tubuh Hinata. Yang paling Naruto suka yaitu saat pelajaran olahraga Hinata selalu keringatan, tapi aroma tubuh Hinata malah semakin wangi menurut Naruto.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, Naruto sedang berdua di taman rumah Hinata, Naruto menyelinap ke telinga hinata "saat nanti aku kuliah dan sudah semester 3 aku akan melamar mu dan menikahimu, setelah itu…. Kau akan menjadi milikku" kata Naruto di telinga Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke Naruto karena terkejut tapi Hinata malah menjadi terkejut 1000x.

.

.

Setelah Naruto selesai mengatakanya Hinata segera menoleh ke Naruto, wajah mereka sangat dekat, Naruto memegang kedua pipi Hinata secepat kilat dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Hinata terbelalak, tanganya mencoba mendorong Naruto tapi gagal. Tangan Naruto menyelinap ke leher Hinata.

"Ahhhhh, akhirnya aku bisa mencium bibirmu Hinata." Kata Naruto menatap Hinata.

"emang apa gunanya, kaukan bisa mendapatkanya saat kita sudah bersama" Kata Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU" Naruto mencium bibir Hinata lagi "AKU JUGA" kata Hinata di sela perciuman mereka.

.

.

"eeeehhhheeemmmm,,, Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Tanya Hiashi saat Naruto mau pulang.

"aaaahhh, ituuu" Naruto tak dapat berfikir sejernih mungkin kali ini, Hinata hanya diam mematung di kursi.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu dirumah ku, dan kau tak boleh melakukan lebih dari itu jika kalian belum menikah" kata Hiashi sambil senyum ke Naruto.

"oke ayah mertua" Naruto mengucapkan itu dan langsung kabur dengan Motornya.

"Anak aneh, kenapa sih kau bisa mau dengan orang aneh seperti itu" Tanya Hiashi yang kesal.

"Itu yang membuatku suka padanya ayah" Hinata senyum ke ayahnya.

THE END~~~ tenang saya akan membuat cerita lainya lagi, ditunggu ya….

.


End file.
